Popatrz Przez Mgłę
by Rilliane
Summary: Annabeth jest uczennicą akademii dla młodych panien, nieświadomą swojego boskiego pochodzenia. Jednak co się stanie gdy u jej progu stanie heros, deklarujący, że od tej pory jego zadaniem jest ją chronić? AU
1. List

**PROLOG**

Annabeth nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Nie rozumiała tego już wtedy kiedy jej ojciec zaczął wysyłać ją do akademii najczęściej znajdujących się na drugim końcu kraju i starał się żeby jak najmniej czasu spędzała w domu, z rodziną. Chciał ją chyba jak najbardziej od nich odizolować, choć zawsze zarzekał się że robił to wyłącznie dla jej dobra. Nawet w tych szkołach w których mieszkała, zawsze dostawała pokoje w jakiś sposób oddalone od reszty, z dodatkowym zamkiem. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć że to luksus, ale jako że Annabeth wiedziała że nie jest to spowodowane kwestią majątkową, skoro wcale nie byli bogaci, czuła się tylko jeszcze bardziej jak jakiś dziwoląg. Jej sytuacji nie poprawiał także fakt że zawsze przez przypadek wpadała w kłopoty, przez co była notorycznie przerzucana z jednej akademii do drugiej. Właściwie już dawno powinna dostać wilczy bilet, ale jej ojciec miał dobre kontakty, więc ciągle mogła się gdzieś uczyć.

Jednak kiedy na jej progu stanął chłopak mniej więcej w jej wieku, oświadczając, że od teraz jest jej obrońcą, poczuła że to punkt kulminacyjny wszystkich dziwactw w jej życiu.

Chłopak ów nie przypominał dokładnie nienagannego młodego człowieka z jakimi dziewczyna miała rzadką przyjemność przebywać. Miał w sobie raczej coś, co Annabeth określiłaby łobuzerskim. Wesołe zielone oczy świdrowały ją wzrokiem, tak że blondynka poczuła się jakaś odsłonięta. Kiedy wręczał jej list zalakowany czerwoną pieczęcią, wzięła go niepewnie, jakby bojąc się że albo papier, albo chłopak, ją poparzy. Ten jednak stał ciągle prosto, uśmiechając się do niej i mówiąc, że poczeka aż ona skończy czytać. Uniosła brew na to stwierdzenie, dziwiąc się, dlaczego posłaniec chce czekać. Czyżby liczył na to że przekaże mu list zwrotny?

Uprzejmie skłoniła głową i weszła do swojego pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na kanapie po czym rozerwała kopertę. W środku znajdował się cienki kawałek papieru na którym odręcznie napisane było piórem kilka zdać. Zaczynając czytać od razu rozpoznała pismo. Jej ojciec.

_Kochana Annabeth_

_Przykro mi że to trwało tak długo. Pamiętasz jak pytałaś mnie o twoją matkę? Myślę że nadszedł czas na odpowiedzi. Perseusz wszystko ci wyjaśni. Od teraz będzie pełnił rolę twojego strażnika. Postaraj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić a będzie ci łatwiej. Pamiętaj że ja darzę go zaufaniem więc ty też powinnaś._

_Tata  
_

Annabeth wpatrywała się przez chwilę w kartkę raz po raz czytając te same zdania. W końcu wstała sztywno i podeszła do drzwi. Chłopak wciąż za nimi stał, z rękami splecionymi z tyłu, przyglądał się malowidłom na suficie i ścianach korytarza.

Miał zaskoczoną minę kiedy Annabeth wręczyła mu z powrotem ten sam list i z pewnością jeszcze większą, gdy zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem- ale tego już nie widziała.

* * *

**Od razu napiszę że kolejne rozdziały będą dłuższe. Tak przynajmniej planuję****.**

**I sprecyzuję na wstępie jeszcze jedną rzecz: czas akcji jest bliżej**** nieokreślony.**** Najlepiej chyba bym to nazwała "baardzo zmodernizowanym XIX wiekiem"** **ale znajdzie się tu mieszanka różnych epok. Nie ma jednak elektroniki.** **Więc... jak to wyszło?**


	2. Jestem kim?

- Więc mówisz mi że moją matką jest Atena? I że greccy bogowie istnieją naprawdę?

- Yup.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z czymś na kształt politowania. Musiało minąć sporo czasu aż w końcu zgodziła się na tę rozmowę. A teraz zobaczyła że była to tylko strata czasu i jej nerwów, jako że wszystko o czym mówił chłopak wydawało się kompletną bzdurą. Była inteligentną dziewczyną. Nie wierzyła w niestworzone rzeczy. Nie była półboginią. I zdecydowanie nie ufała temu chłopakowi któremu rzekomo powinna.

_*retrospekcja*_

_Annabeth weszła do pokoju i rzuciła się wściekle na kanapę. Była zła. Bardzo. Na ojca, na matkę, na wszystko. Teraz, po szesnastu latach, zebrało mu się na wyjaśnienia? Nienawidziła go. Za to że izolował się od niej. Że izolował ją od wszystkich. I że udawał że to nieprawda i wszystko jest w porządku. A teraz nawet nie pofatygował się sam żeby przyjechać i jej wszystko wyjaśnić tylko przysłał do niej gońca, który w dodatku miał być jej stróżem! Warknęła z frustracji. Dotąd pogodziła się już z tym że nigdy nie będzie miała kochającej rodziny i nie dowie się kto jest jej prawdziwą matką. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś założy własną rodzinę i zostawi starą za sobą. Nie przewidywała że ta sytuacja może się jeszcze zmienić._

_Jej rozmyślania przerwało ciche pukanie w szklane drzwi. Podniosła głowę znad poduszki, z rozpaczą zdając sobie sprawę, że jej włosy muszą być teraz w tragicznym stanie i zamrugała kilka razy, żeby upewnić się czy dobrze widzi._

_Na balkonie, zaraz za kremowymi zasłonami stał ten sam chłopak, który wcześniej wręczył jej list. Opierał się niepewnie o drzwi, ręką gestykulując żeby go wpuściła._

_Rzuciła w szkło poduszką, która miękko spadła na podłogę. Jak on u licha się tam dostał? !_

_- Idź stąd! Albo zawołam straż!- krzyknęła, myśląc jednocześnie że to ironiczne, w końcu według listu to on miał być jej strażnikiem. Ona jednak oczywiście miała na myśli tych którzy pilnowali akademię._

_Chłopak nie wydawał się jednak poruszony jej groźbą, zamiast tego naparł mocno na drzwi które uchyliły się ze zgrzytem._

_Annabeth otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Nie myślała że chłopak jest taki silny. Był wprawdzie umięśniony, ale żeby aż wywarzyć drzwi?_

_- Słuchaj, nie wiem dlaczego jesteś taka zdenerwowana, ale powinnyśmy…- zaczął przybysz ale dziewczyna nie dała mu dokończyć._

_- Włamałeś się do mojego pokoju! Jak śmiesz! Pomo- chciała zacząć krzyczeć, ale chłopak szybko doskoczył do niej i zakrył jej usta dłonią. To jednak sprawiło że zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej wiercić i szarpać, aż w końcu wymierzyła mu mocny plask w policzek._

_Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i uspokoiła się. Nie było powodu reagować tak emocjonalnie, pomyślała. W końcu chłopak tylko przynosił wiadomość od jej ojca. Fakt, wywarzył drzwi do jej pokoju, ale co miał zrobić? _

_Skarciła się w myślach. Zaczęła go usprawiedliwiać._

_Popatrzyła na chłopaka teraz masującego czerwony policzek, ale gotowego w razie potrzeby rzucić się znowu, żeby ją uciszyć, gdyby zaczęła krzyczeć._

_- Dobra, posłuchaj- zaczęła ostrożnie- nad twoimi manierami można by sporo popracować. W dodatku zepsułeś mi zamek w drzwiach!- zaczerpnęła powietrza. Spokój.- Więc postawię sprawę jasno- nie chcę słuchać tego co ma mi do powiedzenia mój ojciec. Kiedy ostatni raz się z nim widziałam nie skończyło się to zbyt przyjaźnie. Przez te wszystkie lata nie chciał mieć ze mną prawie nic wspólnego, więc niech teraz nie udaje zatroskanego tatulka._

_Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zbolałą miną i z czymś przypominającym współczucie._

_- Rozumiem twoje uczucia. Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o twojego ojca ale także i matkę- powiedział spokojnym tonem._

_- O niej też nie chcę słyszeć!- warknęła Annabeth.- Zostawiła mnie gdy byłam niemowlęciem i nigdy nie dała znaku życia. Nie mam matki._

_Brunet pokręcił wolno głową i westchnął._

_- Dobrze, to inaczej. Tu chodzi o twoje życie. Widzisz, nie jesteś do końca bezpieczna._

_- I dlatego potrzebuję strażnika?- spytała szyderczo._

_- Tak, właśnie dlatego!- odparł mocnym, zdecydowanym głosem, w którym była taka powaga że Annabeth aż otworzyła lekko usta ze zdziwienia._

_Widząc, że ma czas by mówić, chłopak kontynuował._

_- Przynajmniej posłuchaj pewnych rzeczy. Rodzina ze strony twojej matki…- odchrząknął, widząc jak dziewczyna krzywi się na te słowa.- No, w każdym razie, twoje pochodzenie ściąga na ciebie kłopoty. Z resztą tak samo jak na mnie._

_- Co masz na myśli? Jesteś ze mną spokrewniony?- zapytała Annabeth._

_- Nie, nie jestem. Przynajmniej nie takim pokrewieństwem jakie mogłoby się liczyć._

_Przerwał, widząc jak dziewczyna unosi brew w górę. Cóż, nie spodziewał się że będzie łatwo, ale nie przewidział też takich trudności. Wziął wdech, żeby mówić dalej, ale blondynka nie pozwoliła mu zacząć._

_- Wiesz co, nie ważne. Jak powiedziałam to mnie nie interesuje. Powiedz mojemu ojcu czy matce, z kim to masz tam kontakt, że nie potrzebuję ochrony. Świetnie radzę sobie sama! W końcu dlaczego inaczej wysłałby mnie do akademii na drugim końcu kraju, gdzie nie ma nikogo kto mógłby mi pomóc?_

_- Właśnie dlatego…_

_- Nie! Nie chcę tego słuchać. Idź już- i nie czekając na jego protest, szybko wypchnęła go za drzwi i przekręciła zamek. Potem podeszła do balkonu i pchnęła wyłamane drzwi, niestety jednak tak jak myślała nie mogła ich domknąć. Przeklęła w duchu tego chłopaka i w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, żeby jeszcze go zawołać i zażądać odszkodowania, ale od razu odrzuciła ten pomysł. Wygoniła go, nie będzie go znowu zapraszać._

_Potem przypomniała sobie o swojej fryzurze i podeszła do lustra żeby ją poprawić. Nie to, żeby była próżna, ale w Akademii Mercedes Cavuii wymagany był nienaganny wygląd. Potem pomyślała sobie że co to za pomysł, ona ze strażnikiem, tu, w akademii dla panien. I to jeszcze takim w jej wieku! Umyślnie nie myślała o tym, że w jej szkole są dwie dziewczyny które mają swoich własnych ochroniarzy. Z jedną z nich, Sileną Beauregard, nawet się przyjaźniła. Druga nazywała się Clarisse i jej stróżem był Chris Rodriguez. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale zawsze właściwie zazdrościła tym dziewczynom. Mając swojego własnego ochroniarza, z którym podejrzewała że łączyło je coś więcej, który towarzyszył im na każdym kroku, zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, był miły, szarmancki, także dla niej…_

_Jęknęła. Może jednak nie powinna wyrzucać tego chłopaka za drzwi. Perseusz, chyba tak się nazywał? Może…_

_Potrząsnęła głową, zła na siebie. Nie, tak należało zrobić. Na pewno. Zresztą co za idiotką musi być Mercedes Cavua że pozwala na coś takiego w swojej szkole. Dziewczyny które tu się uczyły rzadko miały styczność z chłopcami, a jeśli już to z męskiej szkoły Doerty'ego Vite. A te łaziły z nimi cały czas! Chodziły plotki że w rzeczywistości Silena i Clarisse są z nimi zaręczone, stąd ta sytuacja. Ale nawet jeśli, to ona nie była! Chyba że jej ojciec coś sobie ubzdurał…_

_Popatrzyła na stary zegar wiszący na ścianie. Zbliżała się pora kolacji. Powinna pójść do jadalni._

_Ociężale ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a kiedy je otwarła, omal nie dostała zawału. _

_- Powiedziałam ci, że masz sobie iść!- wrzasnęła._

_Chłopak który nadal opierał się o ścianę naprzeciw jej drzwi,tylko wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na nią z obojętną miną._

_- Nie mogę. Taką mam misję. Jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz znać prawdy, ale ja mam cię ochraniać._

_Ostro wciągnęła powietrze i wysyczała:_

_- Zgłoszę to dyrektorce! Nie pozwoli ci…_

_- Dyrektorka o wszystkim już wie. I owszem, pozwoli. W waszej szkole są już takie dwa przypadki, więc zgodziła się i na trzeci. Nie musisz być cały czas w mojej obecności, ale ja tu będę czy to ci się podoba czy nie- powiedział._

_Annabeth zacisnęła pięści. Masz czego chciałaś, dziewczyno. Marzył ci się rycerz na białym koniu to go dostałaś. Więc czemu ciągle jęczysz?_

_- Masz naprawić zamek w drzwiach balkonowych- burknęła._

_Chłopak popatrzył na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem po czym uśmiechnął się i wszedł do pokoju._

_*koniec retrospekcji*_

- Uczyli was tutaj o mitologii, prawda?- zapytał Perseusz.

- Niewiele- przyznała.- Same ogólniki. Skupialiśmy się głównie na sztuce i kulturze tamtych czasów.

Chłopak uniósł brew.

- To należy do kultury.

- Jak powiedziałam, same ogólniki- wzruszyła ramionami. Złość już jej przeszła, ale ta rozmowa zaczynała ją nużyć. Pomyślała że może to jakiś przestępca, który podrobił pismo jej ojca żeby się do niej dostać. Ale chłopak nie wyglądał na takiego… Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.- W każdym razie, jeśli nie masz mi do powiedzenia nic co miałoby jakikolwiek sens, równie dobrze możesz już sobie pójść.

- Poczekaj- powiedział chłopak.- Udowodnię ci.

Pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni marynarki, po czym wyjął z niej jakiś podłużny przedmiot. Annabeth dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jest to czarne wieczne pióro* ze złotym klipsem. Bardzo ładne, jak na jej gust, ale niby co chciał jej tym udowodnić? Że atrament jest taki sam jak na kartce? Popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie i już chciała wyrazić swoje myśli na głos, kiedy chłopak zdjął nakrywkę i przed jej oczami wyrósł długi srebrny miecz.

Patrzyła na niego jak skamieniała, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Zamrugała kilka razy, jakby próbując otrząsnąć się z transu, po czym wyciągnęła rękę chcąc dotknąć ostrza, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest prawdziwy. To jednak szybko umknęło przed jej ręką.

- Ostrożnie- powiedział chłopak.- Jest ostry.

Przybliżył miecz do siebie i popatrzył na niego z zadowoleniem. Potem spojrzał na nią z miną mówiącą „I co, niedowiarku?" i wyszczerzył zęby.

- To Anaklusmos- wskazał nazwę wyrytą na ostrzu.- Potrafisz to odczytać, prawda?

Skinęła głową, wciąż na tyle oszołomiona, że nie dodała zjadliwie, że przecież nie jest analfabetką.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przybliżył odrobinę miecz do jej twarzy, stukając palcem w napis.

- Przyjrzyj się. To starożytna greka.

Annabeth zmrużyła oczy wpatrując się w miecz. Nagle dojrzała to, na co przed chwilą nie zwróciła uwagi- napis nie był po angielsku. Wcześniej nie rzuciło się to w oczy, gdyż po prostu przeczytała bez problemu tekst który zakodował jej się w głowie, nie patrzyła na formę zapisu.

- Jak ja…?- zapytała zdziwiona przechylając głowę.

- To naturalne dla półbogów. Mogę się założyć że normalnie masz problem z czytaniem, prawda? To dlatego że nasze oczy nastawione są właśnie na starożytną grekę, nie angielski.

Wlepiła w niego wzrok. To, co mówił, nie miało sensu, ale jak wyjaśnić ten miecz?

- Skąd masz ten miecz?- zapytała.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Dostałem go od Chejrona- widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, dodał- nieważne. W każdym razie jest zrobiony z niebiańskiego spiżu. To materiał który rani tylko bogów, półbogów i potwory. Na śmiertelników nie działa. Większość pewnie nawet nie zobaczyłaby tego miecza, tylko samo pióro. Tak działa mgła- przerwał, po czym dodał po chwili- Wierzysz mi już?

Jej milczenie wziął za odpowiedź twierdzącą, po czym wiedząc że ma sporo do opowiedzenia wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

- Jak już powiedziałem, jesteś córką Ateny, bogini mądrości. Tak przynajmniej wynika z tego co powiedział twój ojciec- widząc jej zbolałą minę na wiadomość że jej ojciec tak długo ukrywał przed nią prawdę, dodał pokrzepiająco- Ej, nie martw się. To nie jego wina. Gdyby powiedział ci wcześniej miałabyś spore kłopoty. Im mniej wiemy tym lepiej. Czasami nawet sama myśl ściąga potwory.

- Ale ty wiedziałeś o sobie już dawno- powiedziała z wyrzutem.

Percy pokręcił głową ze znużeniem.

- Tak, ale między nami jest różnica. Chłopcy wcześniej zaczynają przyciągać potwory niż dziewczęta**, mniej więcej w wieku dwunastu lat, wy gdzieś koło szesnastu, czyli w twoim wypadku teraz- powiedział dobitnie.

- Czy to jakaś dyskryminacja?- syknęła.

Brunet roześmiał się.

- Jeśli tak, to chciałbym być w ten sposób dyskryminowany- powiedział.- Widzisz, to nie jest takie bajkowe jak ci się pewnie wydaje. To walka na śmierć i życie. Swoją drogą, już kilka razu ci je uratowałem. Właściwie nigdy nie byłaś bez ochrony, zawsze ktoś przy tobie był, najpewniej satyr.

- Jak to już wcześniej mnie uratowałeś? I jaki satyr?- zapytała skonfundowana.

Perseusz znowu złożył w jakiś magiczny sposób miecz w pióro i schował do kieszeni. Potem popatrzył na nią i westchnął.

- To dużo do opowiadania. Już nie raz byłaś atakowana przez potwory, choć ich nie rozpoznawałaś. Pewnie widziałaś jakiegoś bandytę lub wściekłe psy. Pamiętasz coś takiego?

Annabeth zadrżała. W jej umyśle pojawiła się scena sprzed nie więcej niż dwóch lat, kiedy jakiś stary, mały, ohydny facet zaczął ją gonić z nożem. Pewnie by wtedy zginęła, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszała za sobą jakiś zgrzyt i wrzask, po czym mężczyzna zniknął.

Ze wściekłymi psami miała natomiast do czynienia nie raz, zwykle jednak gubiły się w lesie, wpadały do jakichś dołów czy jezior, albo także tajemniczo znikały.

- To nie były potwory- powiedziała, próbując jakby przekonać samą siebie. W jej opinii rzeczywiście nimi byli, ale nie w dosłownym sensie.

- Nie widziałaś ich przez mgłę. To ona sprawia że śmiertelnicy nie widzą naszego świata. Są oczywiście wyjątki, ale rzadkie- odchrząknął.- Tak, więc jeśli cię to ciekawi, to ja mam z tym do czynienia od czterech lat. Wtedy zostałem zabrany do Obozu Herosów, gdzie uczyłem się jak bronić się przed potworami i innymi dziwactwami. Sporadycznie wyruszałem na misje, na których miałem właśnie okazję cię spotkać kiedy wpadłaś w jakieś kłopoty. Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz, bo ci się nie pokazywałem. W każdym razie dopiero teraz zostałem przydzielony do twojej ochrony.

Annabeth wydęła usta.

- A dlaczego ja nie zostałam zabrana do tego Obozu Herosów czy jak tam to nazywasz? Dlaczego mnie nie nauczono jak się bronić?

Chłopak uniósł brwi, dziwiąc się że zadała tak głupie pytanie. Czy odpowiedź nie była oczywista?

- Walka nie jest dla kobiet. To zadanie mężczyzn.

Blondynka zaszydziła z niego w duchu. Tak, a ty jesteś moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, co?

- I ile to niby potrwa? Chyba nie będziesz za mną chodził do końca życia?

Perseusz wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto wie. Zainteresowanie potworów powinno w końcu osłabnąć. Nie martw się, na pewno nie będzie to trwać wiecznie. Bez obrazy, ale również nie mam zamiaru spędzić w ten sposób całego mojego życia. Choć Chejron powiedział coś w stylu „To nie ty o tym decydujesz tylko przeznaczenie, a w tych przypadkach ono zawsze ma rację."- podrapał się po brodzie.- Ale słyszałem też coś o tym że Afrodyta macza palce w tych misjach, więc nie wiem na ile można temu wierzyć…- zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym klasnął w dłonie.

- No! To idziemy na kolację, prawda?- zapytał.

Annabeth wlepiła w niego wielkie szare oczy.

- Co masz na myśli przez „my"? Chyba nie chcesz iść tam ze mną?- spytała, choć wiedziała już jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Co byłby ze mnie za stróż gdybym pozwolił ci się zatruć na przykład krwią gorgony?

- Czym?- wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

- Oh, to nic takiego. Podobno nie boli jak się umiera. Ale nie mówmy teraz o tym!- zawołał wesoło- Przy okazji, mów mi Percy- powiedział, po czym wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął do drzwi.

* * *

*** Długopis wydał mi się zbyt nowoczesny jak na czasy w których dzieje się ta historia, dlatego zmieniłam go na pióro**

**** To moja własna inwencja stworzona na potrzeby tej historii**


	3. Witamy W Naszej Bajce

**Przepraszam że po tak długim czasie serwuję taki krótki rozdział, ale kolejny powinien być dłuższy...**

* * *

Kiedy weszli do jadalni, Annabeth poczuła, że wzrok wszystkich zwraca się na nią. Albo raczej na nią i jej nowego strażnika. Głośno przełknęła ślinę i rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła że wygląda trochę inaczej niż przed chwilą. Bardziej… porządnie. Białą koszulę miał wygładzoną, kołnierzyk równo postawiony. Włosy chyba próbował jakoś wygładzić, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. Annabeth stwierdziła że woli poprzednią wersję, choć tak czy siak był przystojny.

- Annabeth!

Blondynka poderwała głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia, które zabrzmiało dość głośno, choć wypowiedziane raczej normalnie, w teraz prawie cichej Sali. Wszystkie wcześniejsze rozmowy umilkły wraz z ich przybyciem, rozpoczęły się tylko wszechobecne szepty.

Głos pochodził od brunetki siedzącej przy podłużnym stole pod ścianą, wraz z czarnoskórym chłopakiem i drugą dziewczyną po obu bokach. Machała do niej ręką, gestem wskazując żeby do niej podeszli.

Annabeth syknęła do Percy'ego aby szedł za nią i sama ruszyła w stronę machającej dziewczyny. Czuła że żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła kiedy znajdywała się pod ostrzałem spojrzeń. Ale patrzyła ciągle prosto przed siebie, starając się nie rozglądać na boki. Jej strażnik zaś, jak zauważyła, nic sobie jednak z tego nie robił. Obkręcał głowę we wszystkie strony, rzucając czarujący uśmiech każdej dziewczynie która na niego patrzyła. Te zaś, uchwytując jego spojrzenie, natychmiast spuszczały wzrok i lekko się rumieniły.

Annabeth prychnęła w duchu. Cóż za niewiniątka.

Kiedy doszli do stołu, od razu poczuła, że to będzie męczące. Silena, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, siedziała podekscytowana na jednym z krzeseł przerzucając wzrok z niej na Percy'ego i z powrotem, z błyszczącymi oczami.

- Annabeth, zechcesz nam przedstawić swojego towarzysza?- zapytała melodyjnie.

Blondynka odchrząknęła.

- Um, to jest…

- Percy!- rozległ się głos za Sileną. Nagle wyłoniła się zza niej wysoka postać i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do jej opiekuna i powitalnie poklepała go po plecach.

- Beckendorf! Dobrze cię widzieć. Słyszałem, że tu będziesz- powiedział radośnie Percy.

- To wy się znacie?- powiedzie działy jednocześnie z Sileną, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej Annabeth miała usta szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia, kiedy tamta była tylko lekko zaskoczona.

Percy i Charles wyszczerzyli się do nich po czym gestem wskazali żeby usiedli przy stole. Annabeth dopiero teraz się zorientowała jakie musieli zrobić przedstawienie dla wszystkich. Jak najszybciej opadła na krzesło, starając się jakoś zasłonić twarz włosami.

- Beckendorf i ja jesteśmy z tego samego obozu- powiedział Percy.

Silena otworzyła szerzej oczy i zwróciła się do Annabeth, wyraźnie szczęśliwa na wiadomości.

- Annabeth! Też jesteś półbogiem!- zawołała i zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję.

- Skąd ty…- zaczęła blondynka, ale od razu ugryzła się w język, doznając nagłego olśnienia. No tak, teraz to miało dla niej sens.

- Więc czyją córką jesteś? Oh, proszę, powiedz że Afrodyty! Byłybyśmy prawdziwymi siostrami!- trajkotała Silena.

Annabeth już miała odpowiedź, gdy przeszkodził jej nowy, twardy i wyraźnie zirytowany dziewczęcy głos:

- Może jeszcze głośniej? Najlepiej ogłoście wszystkim w tej Sali kim jesteście!

Annabeth poczuła że żołądek jej się skręca. Ktoś ich słyszał! Ostro szarpnęła głowę w stronę źródła głosu i oczywiście ujrzała tego kogo się obawiała: Clarisse LaRue. Silena natomiast nie wydawała się tym tak bardzo przejęta.

- Oh, Clarisse, daj spokój, tak tylko sobie rozmawiamy. Prawda, chłopcy?- obaj rzeczeni pokiwali zgodnie głową na to pytanie- Swoją drogą, gdzie jest Chris?

- Zaraz przyjdzie- ucięła dziewczyna.

- Powinniśmy zrobić sobie jakiś piknik, całą naszą szóstką. No wiecie, trzeba jakoś wprowadzić Annabeth do naszego świata!- powiedziała Silena, po czym zaraz dodała usprawiedliwiającym tonem- Znaczy, nie wątpię że Percy to zrobił czy zrobi, no ale, jego też musimy poznać!

Brunet uśmiechnął się do niej z miną że nie ma nic przeciwko i nie został urażony.

Clarisse jakoś ożywiła się na pomysł swojej przyjaciółki i wyjątkowo słodkim i kompletnie do niej niepasującym głosem powiedziała:

- Przyjęcie powitalne herosów? Jestem za.

Annabeth się skrzywiła. Nigdy nie przepadały za sobą z Clarisse a jedynym co je łączyła była Silena. Więc to że dziewczyna cieszy się na wspólny piknik wydało jej się bardzo podejrzane. Jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego co oznacza przynależność Clarisse do 'szóstki' i powstrzymała się przed zadaniem kolejnego głupiego pytania. Co z niej za idiotka! A podobno miała być córką bogini mądrości!

W tej chwili jednak do stołu podszedł zdyszany Chris, strażnik Clarisse.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie- rzucił, po czym nagle dostrzegł że przy ich stole przybyło o jedną osobę- Oh?

Percy zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu donośny dźwięk dzwonka, gdzieś z końca Sali.

- Proszę o uwagę!- rozległ się kobiecy głos z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem- Zanim przejdziemy do jedzenia, chciałam coś ogłosić. Od dzisiaj kolejnej z naszych uczennic będzie towarzyszył ochroniarz. Chciałam prosić abyście traktowały go jak gościa i pokazały naszą Akademię z jak najlepszej strony.

Jeśli ktoś jeszcze na nich nie patrzył to w tej chwili na pewno naprawił swój błąd.

Do stołów zaczęły podchodzić służące niosąc wielkie misy wypełnione pachnącą zupą i Annabeth poczuła, że z tego wszystkiego zrobiła się głodna.

- Ochroniarz- mruknęła- Co za bzdury- powiedziała, po czym wzięła się na napełnianie talerza.

Chris znowu zwrócił głowę w stronę Percy'ego i powiedział:

- A więc to ciebie do niej przysłali. Spodziewałem się raczej Michaela albo Ethana.

- Czekaj, co masz na myśli przez 'spodziewałem się'?- wtrąciła się Silena- Wiedziałeś że ona jest herosem i nam nie powiedziałeś?- spytała z wyrzutem.

Jego milczenie wykorzystała Clarisse, która powiedziała:

- Ha, to nie było trudne do przewidzenia. Tylko córka Ateny mogłaby być taka zarozumiała.

Percy uniósł brew:

- Skąd wiesz że jest córką Ateny?- spytał.

Cztery pary oczu zwróciły się do Clarisse. Chris westchnął.

- Satyr jej powiedział.

Pozostali dwaj chłopcy zaklęli po grecku.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie Grover, bo jeśli tak…- wymamrotał, podczas gdy Silena zaczęła robić wyrzuty Clarisse, Charlesowi i Chrisowi że trzymali przed nią wszystko w tajemnicy.

Annabeth czuła się jakby była główną atrakcją jakiegoś przedstawienia, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Dlaczego zawsze dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatnia?- pomyślała gorzko. Świadomość że trzy osoby z jej otoczenia dobrze o tym wiedziały, była dobijająca. Nawet to, że Silena tego przed nią nie ukrywała jej nie pocieszała, bo teraz wiedziała, że nie powiedziała jej prawdy o sobie samej. Była na siebie zła za te myśli, wiedziała że nie ma prawa robić jej wyrzutów, gdyż pewnie nie wolno jej było o niczym mówić, ale mimo to czuła się jakaś wykluczona. Silena i Clarisse pewnie nie miały przed sobą tajemnic, ich strażnicy pojawili się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie kilka miesięcy temu. Czemu ona musiała być młodsza?- myślała z rozpaczą.

Cały posiłek minął na rozmowach o Percy'm i Annabeth. Dowiedziała się między innymi, że jej opiekun początkowy był przydzielony do innej dziewczyny o imieniu Piper McLean (to nazwisko wydało się Annabeth jakoś znajome- nie było przypadkiem takiego aktora?) ale w ostatniej chwili interwencja z 'góry', w postaci matki tej dziewczyny, która powiedziała że wybrała już kogoś innego dla swojej córki, spowodowała zmianę decyzji. Usłyszała także że do czasu przybycia jej strażnika mieli jej doglądać Beckendorf i Chris, a także satyr o imieniu Grover.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść, uzgodnili (a właściwie Silena uzgodniła zmuszając wszystkich do poparcia jej decyzji) że spotkają się następnego dnia w samo południe na plaży niedaleko akademii, jako że będzie to sobota.

Po rozstaniu się z resztą i idąc w stronę swojego pokoju (który oczywiście był w przeciwnym skrzydle) w pewnym momencie piorunująco zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę i zatrzymała się w pół kroku tak że Percy prawie na nią wpadł. Spytała go ściszonym głosem:

- Chyba nie zamierzasz spać w moim pokoju, prawda?

Chyba go tym zaskoczyła, bo wydał się trochę wstrząśnięty. Potrząsnął głową i powiedział szybko:

- Oczywiście, że nie. Dyrektorka przydzieliła mi pokój obok tych Chrisa i Charlesa.

- Więc dlaczego idziesz za mną?

Percy zmarszczył nos.

- Mam za zadanie cię chronić. Kto wie czy coś nie wyskoczy z kąta korytarza?- powiedział to jednak w taki sposób że Annabeth uznała że chyba sam w to nie wierzy.

- No, jak na razie tego nie zrobiło- odparła kpiąco- Więc nie musisz za mną ciągle łazić. A na pewno nie wchodzić do mojego pokoju. Widzę, że nie mogę cię zmusić żebyś zostawił mnie całkowicie, ale przynajmniej mnie nie śledź.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się i rzucił tylko przez ramię:

- Jakby co, to krzycz!- po czym pomaszerował wzdłuż korytarza i zniknął za rogiem.

Annabeth ruszyła dalej, co chwilę jednak oglądając się na ciemne zakamarki jakby bojąc się że coś z nich wyskoczy, przy czym karciła się w duchu za swoją głupotę.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, westchnęła z ulgą. W końcu bezpieczny grunt.

Rozejrzała się równocześnie ostrożnie, jakby szukając jakichś śladów potworów, szybko jednak stwierdziła że to przecież bez sensu. Nagle wszystko co dzisiaj usłyszała wydało jej się śmieszne. Bogowie greccy? Potwory? Co za niedorzeczność. Pomyślała, że nie uwierzy w to dopóki nie zobaczy jakiegoś prawdziwego potwora. I nie psa czy szalonego staruszka, tylko prawdziwą gorgonę czy lwa nemejskiego, o jakich sporadycznie czytała w mitach. I nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli że właściwie to już w to wierzy, nie potrzebuje kolejnych dowodów. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to prawda. Pomimo tego co mówił Percy o niebezpieczeństwach płynących z bycia półbogiem, jej ten świat wydał się niezwykle fascynujący. Chciała przeżyć jakąś przygodę w odróżnieniu od nudnego życia jakie dotąd prowadziła. I wiedziała że jeśli dzięki temu dostanie taką szansę, to będzie znosić obecność chłopaka. Udowodni mu że sama potrafi sobie poradzić i go nie potrzebuje.

Podeszła do okna i zasunęła niebieskie zasłony. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Zwłaszcza wiedząc że musi się przygotować do jutrzejszego pikniku w towarzystwie pięciu innych półbogów.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jej przygoda miała się właśnie rozpocząć.


	4. Piknik z potworami

**Aah, wiem i przepraszam że tak późno. Naprawdę T.T**

**No ale zapraszam do czytania...**

* * *

Annabeth założyła biały kapelusz i stanęła przed lustrem. Była ubrana w długą błękitną sukienkę trochę ponad kostki, z białym paskiem w talii, oraz niebieskie pantofelki. Na szyi zawieszony miała srebrny wisiorek w kształcie serca. Przygładziła lekko włosy, okręciła się kilka razy, po czym w końcu wzięła ze stołu torebkę i ruszyła do drzwi.

W chwili kiedy je otwierała, była już pewna koga za nimi ujrzy, więc tym razem nie zaskoczyło jej pogodne „Dzień dobry".

- Czy nie mówiłam ci, żebyś ciągle za mną nie łaził?- spytała spokojnie.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- To moja praca. Poza tym idziemy w to samo miejsce więc równie dobrze możemy iść razem.

Annabeth uniosła brew. Co sprawiało, że ten chłopak myślał, że mogą sobie od tak spędzać razem czas? Potem przypomniała sobie słowa ojca z listu i skrzywiła się.

- Dobra, chodźmy już- powiedziała, po czym wyminęła go szybko w korytarzu.

Większość drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Percy próbował kilka razy nawiązać rozmowę, ale blondynka skutecznie udaremniała jego wysiłki. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Chyba na przekór ojcu. W rzeczywistości chciała się dużo dowiedzieć, chciała żeby opowiedział jej o całym mitologicznym świecie, nawet o tych swoich przygodach. Ale tego nie zrobiła. Prawdopodobnie powodem była jej duma, która nie pozwalała jej przyznać, że sama tak niewiele wie. Do licha, zawsze była najmądrzejsza!

Kiedy zbliżali się do wyznaczonego miejsca, już z daleka, usłyszeli wesoły śmiech. Byli ostatni. Annabeth przeklęła siebie w duchu. Nienawidziła się spóźniać. I choć gdzieś podświadomie zdawała sobie sprawę, że są na czas, myśl, że Clarisse była tu przed nią nie dawała jej spokoju.

Wielki czerwony koc został rozłożony w miejscu gdzie piasek stykał się z trawą. Za nimi rozciągał się ocean a tu i ówdzie brodziło w wodze kilkoro ludzi. Było południe, więc słońce grzało dość mocno, choć na szczęście nie tak niemiłosiernie jak latem. Z morza przywiewała do nich chłodna bryza.

-Annabeth! Percy! Jesteście!- powitała ich rozpromieniona Silena. Była ubrana w zwiewną zieloną sukienkę i plecione brązowe sandały. Nie miała na głowie kapelusza, ale zamiast tego w jej włosy wpleciony został biały kwiat. Była śliczna jak zawsze.

- Tak- Annabeth uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym omiotła wzrokiem resztę grupy. Na kocu za nimi siedziała Clarisse, cała ubrana na czerwono (co w jakiś dziwny sposób przypominało jej o krwi), a obok niej Charles i Chris. Po środku stał duży wiklinowy kosz, z, jak przypuszczała dziewczyna, jedzeniem.

- Dalej, siadajcie- posłusznie posłuchała przyjaciółki i po chwili już wszyscy siedzieli stłoczeni na obszernym kocu. Silena otworzyła kosz i wyciągnęła z niego zestaw biało-niebieskich filiżanek oraz dzbanek, po czym zaczęła rozlewać herbatę to każdej z nich. Annabeth zaczęła się zastanawiać jakim cudem ta herbata się nie wylała , a po chwili kiedy brunetka wyjęła całą masę ciast i innych przysmaków jak do licha to wszystko się tam zmieściło. Ale po wszystkim, to była Silena.

- Więc, co chciałabyś wiedzieć, Annabeth?- zapytała pogodnym głosem Silena, czym zaskoczyła blondynkę, która popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

- Wiedzieć? O czym?

Silena uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie.

- O naszym świecie oczywiście. O bogach, herosach i całej reszcie. Jestem pewna że Percy już ci to trochę objaśnił ale na pewno nie wszystko.

Percy, który w tej chwili żuł ciasteczko, powiedział z pełnymi ustami:

- Oplowiedzialem ljej tylko ogólly. Nje mialem czlasu na lesztę.

Silena klasnęła w dłonie.

- Oh, to cudownie! Więc możemy to zrobić teraz wspólnie! Prawda, Clarisse?- spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która zdawała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, ale kiedy usłyszała pytanie uśmiechnęła się szeroko jakimś dziwnym uśmiechem i powiedziała:

- Pewnie.

Silena popatrzyła uważnie na szatynkę i przez moment Annabeth wydawało się, że rzuca jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale po chwili zniknęło i znowu zwróciła się do niej.

- Hmm? No więc, Annabeth?

Blondynka poruszyła się niepewnie, nadal nie wiedząc o co zapytać żeby nie wyjść na idiotkę. Ich lekcje mitologii w Akademii były naprawdę ograniczone.

- Em, Silena… zapomniałam o tym wcześniej, ale czyją córką właściwie jesteś? To znaczy, którego z bogów?- spytała w końcu.

- Jestem córką Afrodyty, no wiesz, bogini miłości- _i urody, _dodała w myślach Annabeth. No tak, tego jej zdecydowanie nie można było odmówić. Popatrzyła na pozostałych- A wy?

- Moim ojcem jest Ares, bóg wojny- powiedziała Clarisse z błyskiem w oczach, a Annabeth chyba już wiedziała, skąd wzięła się ta szorstkość u dziewczyny.- A ten tu Chris to syn Hermesa- rzeczony chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Ja jestem synem Hefajstosa- Charles Beckendorf uniósł w górę rękę w której trzymał na wpół zjedzone ciasteczko i pomachał do niej.

Annabeth odwróciła się teraz do jej tak zwanego strażnika i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co z tobą?- spytała.

Percy zamrugał kilka razy po czym odezwał się zdziwionym głosem.

- Nie mówiłem ci?

- Nie.

Chłopak przechylił głowę na bok i podrapał się w brodę.

- O, a to dziwne. Dlaczego nie spytałaś?

Annabeth popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem po czym wykrzyknęła:

- Wpadasz do mojego domu i opowiadasz jakieś niestworzone historie! Nie spodziewaj się, że będę o wszystkim pamiętać!- oczywiście potraktowała to jako kwestionowanie jej inteligencji.

Percy uniósł ręce w geście obronnym i powiedział:

- Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie. Nie ważne. W każdym razie, moim ojcem jest Posejdon.

- Bóg mórz?- spytała oschle. Z drugiej strony chciało jej się śmiać. Właśnie mówili o tym, że ich rodzice są bogami!

- Yup- odparł Percy, biorąc do ręki kolejne ciasteczko- Jeden z wielkiej trójki, obok Zeusa i Hadesa. No wiesz, to ci najpotężniejsi.

Chris przewrócił oczami.

- No już się tak tym nie chwal.

Annabeth popatrzyła na każdego z nich. Mieli być dziećmi bogów a wyglądali jak zwyczajne nastolatki. Ona sama też niczym się nie wyróżniała. No, może dysleksją i ADHD. Ale jeśli taki miał być z tego bonus to ona wolała podziękować.

- Czy wy…- zaczęła niepewnie, kiedy jedna myśl przyszła jej do głowy- Macie… no wiecie… jakieś… specjalne… umiejętności?- wydusiła z siebie po czym od razu tego pożałowała. Miała wrażenie że zaraz wszyscy ją wyśmieją że pyta o coś tak głupiego. W końcu wyglądają zwyczajnie, czym mają się wyróżniać? I tak nie sformułowała zresztą pytania tak jak chciała, ale za bardzo wstydziła zapytać się o „moce".

- Hmm, to zależy- odparła Silena, zaskakując tym Annabeth.- Im potężniejszy bóg tym potężniejsze może być jego dziecko. Ja na przykład nie mam żadnych specjalnych umiejętności.

- Jesteś piękna- odparła Annabeth.

Silena zarumieniła się lekko na ten komentarz.

- Ah, dziękuję, ale… W każdym razie, ten oto Charles jako syn boga kowali jest genialnym majstrem, potrafi zmontować wszystko co chce- szybko zmieniła temat na swojego stróża.

Beckendorf podrapał się w głowę.

- Nie przesadzajmy, Sileno. Nie wszystko.

Na to wpadł mu w słowo Percy, teraz popijając herbatę.

- Powinnaś zobaczyć smoka jakiego zmontował w obozie. Jest świetny.

Annabeth rozszerzyła oczy.

- Smoka?

Charles znowu wydał się zakłopotany.

- Eh, ja go tylko zbudowałem, to Leo go naprawił i ulepszył. Teraz jest właściwie jego.

Annabeth popatrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem. Czy oni właśnie rozmawiali o zbudowaniu_ smoka_?

- Możecie mi wyjaśnić o czym wy mówicie?- spytała.

Obaj otworzyli usta do odpowiedzi, ale tym razem odezwała się Clarisse.

- Ten idiota zbudował mechanicznego smoka, który po jakimś czasie wymknął się spod kontroli i zaczął atakować ludzi. Dopiero kolejny idiota, jego brat, go naprawił. Straszne badziewie, swoją drogą.

- Widziałaś go?- spytała Annabeth.

- Raz, ale kiedy był już naprawiony. Jak mówiłam, straszne badziewie- odparła.

- Festus jest ekstra!- wykrzyknął Percy, tym razem biorąc do ręki kawałek ciasta. Czy on ciągle coś jadł?

- Nazwałeś smoka Festus?- Nie żeby nie podobało jej się to imię, ale samo w sobie nazywanie jakiegoś mechanicznego smoka wydawało jej się dziwne.

- Jak mówiłem, Leo.

Na tym skończyła się rozmowa o smoku Festusie, a Annabeth przypomniała sobie wcześniejszy temat.

- Uh, a co w takim razie z dziećmi Ateny?- spytała Annabeth, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

Clarisse prychnęła.

- Panna wszystkowiedząca. Czego innego można spodziewać się od córki Ateny?

Annabeth już miała coś jej odwarknąć, ale w słowo wszedł jej pośpiesznie Chris, mówiąc:

- Znam jednego z twoich braci, Malcolma. Jest naprawdę mądry, ale poza tym dzieci Ateny chyba nie mają żadnych specjalnych zdolności, jak na przykład te Zeusa.

Annabeth poczuła się rozczarowana. Cóż, zdawała sobie sprawę że niczym się nie wyróżnia, ale miała nadzieję że skoro teraz jej pochodzenie wyszło na jaw, to może… Westchnęła.

- A co potrafią te dzieci Zeusa?- spytała.

- Hmm, mogą na przykład przywoływać błyskawice. Albo latać. Różnie.

Annabeth starała się nie czuć zazdrosna, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Latać? Potrafili _latać_?

Chris dźgnął palcem w ramię Percy'ego.

- Ten też ma kilka super zdolności.

Annabeth wbiła wzrok w swojego stróża, a ten przełknął kolejny kawałek ciasta i powiedział:

- Specjalnych? Nie ma w nich nic specjalnego.

- A jakie to na przykład?- spytała.

- Hmm… potrafię oddychać pod wodą.

Annabeth uniosła brew.

- Nie, to jest całkiem zwyczajne.

- Nie powiedziałem „zwyczajne" tylko „ nie specjalne"- odparł, tym razem przegryzając jabłko.

Dziewczyna poczuła że powoli traci cierpliwość.

- Rozumiem, że co druga osoba w tym waszym tak zwanym Obozie, potrafi oddychać pod wodą?- zapytała sarkastycznie.

Chłopak udał że się namyśla i podparł brodę.

- Nie- odparł w końcu radośnie.

Annabeth miała ochotę go walnąć, ale przeszkodziła jej w tym Silena, podsuwając pod nos babeczkę truskawkową.

- Ah, Annabeth, może chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o potworach?

I tak kolejne godziny upłynęła im na rozmowach o wszelkiej maści mitologicznych stworach. Annabeth słuchała z niedowierzaniem o Meduzie, Hydrze, Minotaurze, a także o satyrach, driadach i innych magicznych istotach. Silena przyniosła nawet ze sobą książkę o tym wszystkim, którą blondynka od razu jej zabrała z zamiarem przeczytania. Natomiast Chris, Beckendorf i Percy (a czasem także i Clarisse) opowiadali o ich walkach z potworami, w których niejednokrotnie prawie stracili życie. Pokazali jej także swoją broń (w przypadku Chrisa również miecz, a Charlse'a kilka mechanicznych zabawek). Annabeth nadal wydawało się to śmieszne, a kiedy powiedziała im, że chciałaby sama spotkać jakiegoś potwora, rozszerzyli oczy i przyciszonym głosem stwierdzili, że takich rzeczy lepiej nie mówić na głos.

Po pewnym czasie przekrzykiwania się w opowieściach, Clarisse popatrzyła na nią i powiedziała:

-A więc chcesz zobaczyć magię? Mogę Cię przedstawić paru magicznym stworzeniom.

Annabeth spojrzała na nią z nadzieją i podekscytowana wykrzyknęła:

- Mogłabyś? Naprawdę?!

Clarisse uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko.

- Oczywiście- powiedziała.

Coś w tonie dziewczyny zaniepokoiło Annabeth, ale była zbyt szczęśliwa żeby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

Percy natomiast miał sceptyczną minę.

- Magicznym stworzeniom? Jakim? Mogę po prostu przedstawić ją Groverowi albo Tysonowi.

Clarisse wywróciła oczami.

- I to jest dokładnie to, co zamierzam zrobić.

- Więc dlaczego…

- Oh, proszę!- przerwała mu Clarisse- Nie możesz mieć całej zabawy! Niektórymi rzeczami możemy zająć się my, dziewczyny.

Silena klasnęła w dłonie po czym podniosła się z koca.

- Świetnie! Więc idziemy.

Clarisse uniosła brew.

- My? Idziemy tylko ja i Annabeth

Silena zmarszczyła nos. Wyraźnie nie podobało jej się to co usłyszała.

- A to niby dlaczego?- spytała.

- Silena, proszę Cię, nie ty też- jęknęła Clarisse- ty możesz zabrać ją na przejażdżkę pegazami, mi zostaw te brzydsze stwory.

Annabeth nagle przestał podobać się ten pomysł. Dlaczego Clarisse tak nalegała żeby szły same? Chyba nie chciała rzucić jej prosto przed jakiegoś potwora? Clarisse nie była taka… prawda?

- Możemy iść wszyscy razem- powiedziała ostrożnie. Mimo wszystko w tej chwili nie bardzo ufała Clarisse.

Rzeczona dziewczyna wyszczerzyła do niej zęby.

- Mała Annabeth boi się iść sama, eh? Nie martw się, to żaden wstyd, w końcu jesteś w tym nowa…- powiedziała z drwiną.

Annabeth poczuła że się w niej gotuje. Miała ochotę podejść i walnąć Clarisse, ale przeszkodził jej w tym Chris który stanął między obiema dziewczynami.

- Clarisse, dość- powiedział ostro.

Szatynka patrzyła na niego chwilę bez wyrazu, po czym przesunęła wzrok na Annabeth i znudzonym tonem spytała:

- To idziesz czy nie? Pytam ostatni raz.

Annabeth miała ochotę na nią warknąć i powiedzieć jej, że wcale jej nie potrzebuje, że równie dobrze może poprosić o to kogoś innego, ale nagle się zawahała. Coś podpowiedziało jej, że słowa Clarisse mają podwójne znaczenie. Jakby dziewczyna dawała jej ostatnią szansę, i to nie na zobaczenie potwora.

Z dwójki pozostałych dziewczyn, tylko Clarisse wydawała się jakoś zaangażowana w walkę z potworami. Silena opowiadała jej wszystko o jasnej, pięknej części tego świata: skrzydlatych koniach, duchach lasu, Olimpie. Jeśli wspominała coś o potworach, mówiła o tym z przerażeniem, jakby nawet nie pomyślała o wzięciu do ręki miecza. Ale nie córka Aresa. Ona nie wydawała się ani trochę zatrwożona czyhającymi na nią niebezpieczeństwami, a jeśli odniosła jakieś rany mówiła o nich z dumą. Jeśli Annabeth chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego, wiedziała, że nie dowie się tego od chłopców.

A teraz Clarisse dawała jej ostatnią szansę na respekt. Annabeth nie zamierzała tego zmarnować.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Więc… co zamierzasz mi pokazać?- zapytała po dłuższej ciszy kiedy przedzierały się przez las. Clarisse poprowadziła ją z dala od miejsca ich pikniku i od plaży, w sam środek gęstego lasu.

- Zobaczysz- mruknęła dziewczyna w odpowiedzi.

Annabeth zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie możesz po prostu mi powiedzieć?

Clarisse wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Zobaczymy czy sama będziesz potrafiła to nazwać.

- Przecież prawdopodobnie nigdy tego czegoś nie widziałam!- wykrzyknęła oburzona blondynka.

- Jesteś córką bogini mądrości, prawda? Poza tym zobaczymy, jak uważnie słuchałaś naszego wykładu.

To uciszyło Annabeth. Szły dalej w milczeniu, słysząc jedynie dźwięk łamanych gałązek albo skrzek ptaków. W przeciwieństwie do jej wcześniejszego spaceru z Percym, teraz cisza bardziej jej ciążyła. Nigdy nie przepadały za sobą zbytnio z Clarisse, i czuła się dziwnie sama w jej obecności.

Nagle starsza dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie i Annabeth prawie na nią wpadła.

- To tu.

Annabeth powędrowała wzrokiem do miejsca wskazywanego przez Clarisse i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na niewielkim szałasie zbudowanym z gałęzi i liści.

- Co to jest?- spytała.

- Idź i sprawdź- była jej odpowiedź.

Annabeth zmarszczyła na nią brwi.

- Sama?

- Boisz się?

- Oczywiście że nie!

- To idź. To nie jest nic groźnego.

Annabeth podeszła szybko kilka kroków do przodu, po czym zwolniła. Ten szałas wyglądał jak czyjś dom, miała więc po prostu tam wejść? Jaki mitologiczny stwór mógłby tam mieszkać? Mimo zapewnień Clarisse, że żaden groźny, nie była całkiem o tym przekonana. Powoli pochyliła się nad otworem wejściowym i zawahała się. Miała ochotę zapukać, ale poczuła się idiotycznie głupio, w końcu więc włożyła głowę do środka i rozejrzała się.

W środku, na posłaniu usłanym z liści, leżał człowiek. Lub raczej nastolatek, jak bardziej wynikało z jego budowy. Leżał na brzuchu, Annabeth nie mogła więc zobaczyć jego twarzy, wyglądało jednak na to że śpi.

Annabeth zmarszczyła brwi. Clarisse ją oszukała? Przyprowadziła ją taki kawał drogi żeby potem nabijać się z jej nadziei? To wszystko był tylko dowcip?

Nagle chłopak przewrócił się na plecy. Annabeth pomyślała, że coś jest nie tak z jego twarzą. Niby wyglądał normalnie, ale… pochyliła się bliżej i zawisła tuż nad jego głową. I wtedy chłopak otworzył oczy. Albo raczej jedno, wielkie oko. Annabeth natychmiast poderwała się do góry, uderzając głową w sufit i strącając przy tym mnóstwo patyków. To, i nagły gość, musiało bardzo przestraszyć chłopaka bo zaczął krzyczeć cofając się przy tym w przeciwną stronę i niszcząc tylną ścianę szałasu. Spanikowana Annabeth szukała wyjścia szamocząc się między gałęziami, cała się przy tym obdrapując. Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, że sama zaczęła krzyczeć. W końcu zdołała jakoś przewrócić całą ścianę gałęzi- szałas był najwidoczniej bardzo słabo zbudowany, po czym upadła na plecy, a na nią kupa liści. Zdołała przewrócić się na brzuch, po czym chwiejnie podnieść się i odbiec jak najszybciej od tego miejsca. Z tyłu ciągle słyszała kwilenie chłopaka. Przed sobą zobaczyła Clarisse, która zginała się w pół, natychmiast więc pomyślała że musiało ją coś zaatakować. Podbiegła do niej i z trudem łąpiąc oddech zawołała:

- Clarisse, wszystko w porządku? Uciekajmy!- po czym szarpnęła ja za rękaw, dziewczyna jednak z dużo większą siła przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Ciągle trzymała się za brzuch i płakała.

- Co-?! Musimy-!- i nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. Clarisse nie ryczała z bólu. Ona się śmiała. To nie były łzy rozpaczy tylko rozbawienia. I nagle wszystko do niej dotarło. Clarisse wszystko to zaplanowała. Wysłała ją wprost do nory jakiegoś potwora, a sama stała z boku i przyglądała jej się z rozbawieniem jak sobie z tym radzi. Poczuła taką wściekłość, jak nigdy dotąd, nawet do ojca.

Clarisse natomiast powoli się uspokoiła i wyprostowała, dalej jednak ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Parsknęła kilka razy po czym spojrzała na Annabeth i wybuchnęła jeszcze jedną salwą śmiechu.

- P-powinnaś widzieć swoją minę!- zdołała wydukać.

- Clarisse!- warknęła Annabeth.

Druga dziewczyna zdołała się po chwili już całkiem uspokoić i popatrzyła na nią nadal trochę rozbawiona.

- Och, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nic nie zrobiłam, naprawdę!- położyła dłoń na sercu- Ten oto miły cyklop którego właśnie poznałaś nazywa się Tyson i jest potulny jak baranek. Nie skrzywdziłby muchy! No, prawie- na spojrzenie spode łba Annabeth, dodała- ale na pewno nie człowieka!

Annabeth popatrzyła na szamoczącą się w liściach postać, i dopiero w tej chwili do niej dotarło co ma przed sobą: prawdziwego, żywego cyklopa! Fala ekscytacji połączonej ze strachem przezwyciężyła złość i powoli, spokojniejszym już głosem spytała:

- Jest niegroźny? I… _prawdziwy_?

Clarisse uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

- Oczywiście że jest prawdziwy, co ty myślisz?- odwróciła się do cyklopa i zawołała- Tyson! Choć tutaj! Nie bój się, ona jest nieszkodliwa!

Tyson powoli otrzepał się z liści, po czym niepewnym krokiem podszedł i stanął jak najdalej od Annabeth.

- Cześć- powiedział nieśmiało.

Dopiero teraz Annabeth miała okazję mu się przyjrzeć. Właściwie wyglądał jak normalny chłopak, oczywiście oprócz tego jednego wielkiego oka na środku głowy.

- Hej- odpowiedziała Annabeth- przepraszam za ten, eee… no wiesz. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego typu rzeczy- poczuła się strasznie zawstydzona przez ten krzyk i panikę, ale hej, pierwszy raz w życiu widziała coś takiego!

Cyklop uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ty mnie też trochę, eee… przestraszyłaś.

Annabeth odwzajemniła uśmiech. Zaczynała lubić tego cyklopa.

- Tak czy siak przepraszam. I przy okazji, nazywam się Annabeth.

- A ja Tyson. Jesteś półboginią, prawda?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Już miała zamiar coś dodać, kiedy odezwała się Clarisse:

- Annabeth, powinnaś coś wiedzieć o Tyosnie- popatrzyła na cyklopa- to brat Percy'ego.

Annabeth opadła szczęka. Wlepiła wzrok w Clarisse.

- Brat…?

Clarisse najwyraźniej bardzo ucieszyła taka reakcja bo uśmiechnęła się do niej triumfalnie.

- Przyrodni oczywiście. Ze strony ojca. Prawda, Tyson?

Cyklop ochoczo pokiwał głową.

- Znasz braciszka?

Annabeth niepewnie przytaknęła. Fakt że tych dwoje może byś braćmi ciągle do niej nie docierał. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Clarisse:

- No, dobra panno mądra głowa, zbierajmy się stąd.

Annabeth odwróciła się w jej stronę, po czym zamarła. Jakieś dziesięć metrów dalej, wśród drzew, stał gigantyczny dzik. Jego czarna sierść połyskiwała w słońcu, a kopyta uderzały o ziemię przygotowując się do biegu.

- Clarisse, czy jest tu również jakiś przyjazny dzik którego chciałaś mi przedstawić?

- Co-?- Clarisse obróciła się w stronę w która wskazywała Annabeth po czym również zamarła. Tym razem blondynka nie miała wątpliwości że to kolejny żart, a dzik którego widziała był zdecydowanie zbyt duży żeby uchodzić za normalnego. Miała przed sobą kolejnego mitologicznego potwora.

- O nie, o nie!- zajęczał Tyson- To dzik Kalidoński! Na niego!- po czym chwycił leżący niedaleko kij i rzucił się z rykiem na potwora.

- Stój!- krzyknęła Annabeth, ale było już za późno. Dzik wystrzelił na cyklopa i uderzył w niego z całą siłą, odrzucając go tym samym do tyłu. Annabeth była pewna, że jest już po nim, ale ku jej zdumieniu Tyson po chwili podniósł się i jeszcze raz zaszarżował na dzika, uderzając w jego bok kijem. Potwór odskoczył na bok, nie wyrządziło to chyba jednak na nim większej szkody, kij cyklopa natomiast się złamał. Chłopak jeszcze raz rzucił się na niego, tym razem z gołymi rękami, chwytając za jego kły. Annabeth była naprawdę pod wrażeniem jego siły, jednak i tym razem cyklop został odrzucony do tyłu. Dzik natomiast skierował swoją uwagę w stronę dziewczyn.

Annabeth spojrzała z przerażeniem na Clarisse i zamarła na to co zobaczyła: Clarisse stała właśnie w pozycji bojowej, w ręku trzymając długą włócznię. Skąd ona do licha ją wzięła? Nie miała czasu jednak o to zapytać bo dzik ruszył w ich stronę, a Clarisse wystrzeliła do przodu szarżując na niego.

Annabeth stała z rozdziawionymi ustami patrząc na walkę przed nią. Clarisse radziła sobie zdecydowanie lepiej niż Tyson (który teraz znowu się podniósł i co chwilę próbował atakować dzika, z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem). Dziewczyna zwinnie odskakiwała w przód i w tył, próbując trafić zwierzę swoją włócznią. Dzik nie pozostawał jej dłużny i parł na nią z ogromną siłą. W pewnym momencie przewrócił Clarisse na plecy i stanął nad nią, gotowy zatopić w niej swoje kły, ale wtedy Tyson odrzucił go z boku kolejnym kijem. Zwierzę zakwiliło i zatoczyło się do tyło, po czym znowu ruszyło naprzód atakując tą dwójkę.

Clarisse zdążyła się w tym czasie pozbierać i chwycić w ręce swoją włócznię, patrząc przy tym z pode łba na Tysona. Widać nie była zadowolona z tego, że ktoś musiał ją ratować.

Kiedy dzik wyrwał do przodu, podskoczyła w górę, lądując na jego paszczy i kopiąc go w pysk, szybko jednak straciła równowagę i upadła. To jednak również zdekoncentrowało dzika, który stał chwilę w miejscu parskając. Clarisse wykorzystała ten moment i rzuciła się na niego, dając radę go przewrócić, po czym z trudem wbijając włócznię w jego bok.

Powietrze przeszył głośny ryk, po czym nagle dzik rozpadł się w kupę złotego pyłu i zniknął.

Annabeth stała w miejscu jak skamieniała, bojąc się poruszyć.

Clarisse wstała podpierając się na włóczni i trzymając w ręku coś, co wyglądało jak ogromny kieł, po czym uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

- Tak, moja droga Annabeth, wysyła się do piekła potwory.

I wtedy Annabeth podjęła decyzję. Walka jest tylko dla facetów? O nie. Percy jej nie pomoże? Trudno. Znajdzie jakiś sposób żeby szkolić się sama. Za nic nie będzie gorsza od Clarisse. _Nigdy._

* * *

**Co sądzicie?**_  
_


End file.
